Love Deal
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: She was famous in the modelling, superstar world. He was famous in just about every prison. It was ironic how they still fell in love with each other. - Misa/BB


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first time I'm actually writing an author's note. So… it's kind of weird. But cool. First off, this is for any paranoid Death Note owners. I like Death Note and I don't own it. Now to all you readers – I hope you enjoy reading this, but I've never tried writing romance before… until now. So sorry if it's all drab and dramatic – I don't do drama in real life. So it's a relationship between BB and Misa Misa. Enjoy!**

Summary : She was famous in the modelling, superstar world. He was famous in just about any prison. It was ironic how they still fell in love.

* * *

><p>It started out like this.<p>

"Someone's going to visit us today, that's what I hear. Is it true?"

"Apparently. She's coming over to check it out and make a report. I heard she's involved with the Kira case,"

"With the Kira case? You sure about that?"

"Whatever, I don't care. What I really care about is she's Misa Misa, the super-hot model! I've been a fan of her since _always_,"

Beyond snorted as the other inmates' gossip filled his ears. He didn't give a hoot about whoever this 'Misa Misa' is. What he really cared about was escaping this prison cell. He sat alone at a table, guarded heavily by three muscular guards. Even as he ate the 'food' (it might be edible, but Beyond doubted anything that tasted like socks could be called food) he was still chained up. The guard frowned when he chewed slowly.

"Hurry up. Your time's almost up," He ordered. Beyond ignored him, but instead, stabbed the last piece of morsel on his plate with his fork viciously; imagining it was the guard's head. The guard guessed his thoughts but was too intimidated to do anything about it. That was the thing about Beyond Birthday. He could be locked up and guarded by over a hundred guards; but the crazy gleam in his crimson eyes and the way he acted could intimidate just about anyone. Except maybe L. Once he finished gulping down his plastic cup of stale water (he wasn't allowed a glass) Beyond was led away from his own private table and out of the dining entrance.

As he was accompanied out, Beyond felt everyone's gazes trained on him as the talking ceased. That always happened, no matter what. He was used to it, and shot the inmates he passed an insane smirk that left even the toughest guy cowering. The door of the dining area slammed shut, and he was led down the greying ugly corridors of prison – and back into his own private cell. The whole area he was in was empty, for these cells were for 'special cases' like himself. Beyond walked into the room, and immediately, the bars were slammed shut. Beyond settled himself down on his uncomfortable bed. He led a boring life, and all he could do was waste it away by sleeping – pretty much a punishment in itself already.

…

"It's okay, Misa Misa _promises _to be careful. You can trust Misa Misa!" A bubbly female voice floated into the cell. "Well…I'm not really sure about that, Miss. He's very dangerous and only authorized people are allowed to see him," One of the guard replied in an unsure tone. "Oh, is that all? But Misa Misa already has legal permission! Here, this is a signed noted from the head of the Japanese police force. I'm doing this for the Kira case," There was the sound of a paper being exchanged hands, and a moment of silence before – "Okay, then, it's all in check. You can see him as long as you want. But make sure you're at a safe distance, Miss Misa. We'll be watching through the surveillance cameras," He said. "Thank you!" Beyond heard the model reply. He was wide awake by then.

There were footsteps walking away from the cell. The guards, thought Beyond. "Um… Beyond Birthday? Are you awake?" Misa called out quietly into the cell. Beyond sat up and seized her up. Blonde hair, wide eyes, and she was dressed in a black attire that still did not cover her attractiveness. Misa looked at him through the bars, a notepad in her hand, along with a pencil. Through his Shinigami eyes, Beyond could see her death date and full name.

"As you can see, Misa Amane, I am – and I admit I'm shocked to see the long lifespan you have ahead of you," Beyond murmured. He languidly rose from the bed and leant against the wall. It irked him to have someone staring at him while he lay defenceless on the bed. "So the Shinigami eyes you own are true," She said softly to herself. Beyond whipped his head up to look at her. He had very sharp hearing. She noticed his confusion and cocked her head to one side. "What?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously. "…Nothing," He answered, looking away. How did she know about the eyes? If so, was that sentence meant for his ears? Beyond realized that this was going to be an interesting… situation. "Well, I bet you're wondering why I'm here," The model continued in a cheerful tone, and he was relieved she didn't pursue the subject any longer. It would be irritating. "That's a very good deduction," Beyond said sarcastically, but was sadly ignored.

"It might be kind of surprising to see I'm involved in the Kira case. But I'm just here to ask a few questions. It won't be a problem, will it?" Misa asked through the bars. Beyond doubted that if he said it was a problem, she'd even listen. So he just shrugged. "Can you come closer to the light, please, Beyond? Um… is that what you want me to call you?" She asked hesitantly. "Beyond's fine," He answered irritably. He hated too many questions. "Why do you want me to be seen anyway? This is an oral interview, in which you just need to hear my voice," Beyond pointed out. He hated the brightness outside the bars of his cell, and he knew what would happen if he did show himself. The girl would probably stare and fell frightened at this killer right in front of her.

"Well, I still need to describe you in my report. I'd be glad if you stepped closer and let me get a clear look, or… I know! I can ask the guards to on the lights in your cell!" Misa said brightly, proud of her idea. Oh, God no. She was about to call the guards, when Beyond hissed in defeat. "Fine! Don't on the lights. I'll come closer," Beyond loved his cool dark cell just the way it was already. He shuffled towards the entrance and winced as the light coming through the bars outside stung his eyes. As he expected, Misa's eyes widened. But she wasn't looking at him – her eyes were intent on his forehead. "What are you looking at?" He growled, before realizing that the girl's eyes had turned red. Misa immediately blinked and flicked her gaze back at him, looking innocent again.

"Nothing! Misa Misa was just thinking that you should brush your hair more often, that's all," Anyone could have been fooled by her, but Beyond guessed straight away why she was here. "Don't lie. It's useless," He said threateningly, gripping the bars of his cell tightly. "…I don't know what you're talking about," Misa answered defiantly, folding her arms and looking away. Her eyes had long gone back to its normal shade. "Oh, really? Well, let me tell you then. You have the Shinigami eyes, and you were trying to check out my real name, Misa Amane. I admit you've got me there…" Beyond hissed, clearly unhappy. "But you've blown your cover at the same time. You've been lying all about this interview. You're involved in the Kira case – but probably as his ally. You must have come here to take down some of the criminals' names and probably kill them later on,"

He waited for Misa's reaction, expecting denies and probably a tantrum too, but she surprised him once again when she stared at him for one long moment; followed with a sigh. "…You're good. But that was to be expected, I guess – L mentioned you a few times… Make them very, very few times, and I gathered you were somewhat a bit like him," Misa looked him up and down. "And it looks as if Misa Misa is right!" She crowed, looking triumphant. "…What do you mean?" Beyond asked lowly, hating the fact that she was comparing him to his worst enemy. "Well, the way you dress and act is just like him – but of course, you planned that on your own! You're really good at acting, Beyond," She smiled at him sweetly. "But not counting that…"She screwed up her nose, and Beyond wondered how she could still look attractive like that – and he slapped himself mentally.

"It's the way you think. L is very sharp, and you – well, whatever you said just now was all correct!" Beyond was taken aback once again at how fast she admitted to her crimes… and how proud she sounded. "But the difference between you and L is that you're more hostile and unfriendly. And you really seem to hate everyone, you know?" Beyond snorted. He did know. "…But… I guess I can understand why," He looked up at her when Misa continued. Her voice was soft and gentle. She looked straight into his eyes, forcing Beyond to look anywhere but at her. He hated any type of contact with anyone. "I made research about you before this – you and some other criminals too. But yours is really sad, Beyond," Beyond glared at her angrily. "SHUT UP!" He yelled harshly.

Footsteps approached, and Beyond recognized the prison guards at once. "You, uh… Okay, Miss Misa? He's not giving you a hard time, is he?" The guard glared at Beyond, who hissed viciously. "No, no, Misa Misa is quite alright! Thank you for looking out for Misa Misa! Misa Misa will come along in a few minutes; the interview still hasn't finished yet," Misa smiled cheerfully at the guards, who hesitantly left. Beyond glared at their retreating figures. Misa waited until they were completely gone, all the while smiling. Once they left, she turned her pretty face back to Beyond. Her face was serious now, and she looked a bit… regretful. "…I'm sorry about what I said just now," She apologized, and Beyond could hear the sincerity behind her words. Beyond ignored her and growled instead. He hated this annoying female, and he wanted to kill and silence her so bad that it hurt.

"Just get on with it! You said the 'interview' isn't over yet, so hurry up! Take all the details you want; you saw my name, right? I don't care if you kill me or not. If you do, then you're doing me a favour by getting me out of here," Beyond said in a voice that dripped with venom. He glared at her hatefully. Was it him… but did Misa look a bit uncomfortable? "Misa Misa realizes that she's been too straightforward," She said meekly, and he scoffed. "Straightforward? Understatement of the century," He muttered bad-temperedly. "Misa Misa really wants you to forgive her – so Misa Mi… I mean, I want to make a deal with you," Beyond stared at her in disbelief. "…What deal?" He asked slowly.

"To show that I'm really sorry… I'll make sure you don't get killed," She began. He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me just now? I said if you killed me, you would be doing me a favour," He muttered. "I haven't finished yet, Beyond!" Beyond snapped his head up and looked at her. Did he just get scolded by a naïve model? "Instead of killing you… I'll try to set you free, okay?" He stared at her, his eyes bulging. Misa took the stare Beyond gave her as disbelief, and she continued hastily. "M-my job gives me quite a good amount already. And I've hurt your feelings – so I'll make it up to you by doing that. Even if I put in a good word about you – I think the fee would go down. I could just pay it off anonymously, no big deal,"

There was another moment of silence. "…Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Misa looked frustrated at Beyond's lack of response. "…You're saying you're going to pay up to free me – and also try to convince the authorities that I've changed. Is that what you're saying?" Beyond asked. Misa nodded. "That seems about right!" She said happily. "…B-but why? Why would you _do _something like that?" Beyond asked, feeling suspicious. There must be some kind of catch behind this, he thought. "Easy! Because I hurt your feelings before, didn't I? And, well – if I just left you like this, you'd be stuck here obsessing over your past. I don't think that's a very healthy obsession, do you? Anyone could go crazy like that!" Misa said. Beyond continued staring at her.

"But I'll only do that on one condition!" Beyond narrowed his eyes. He knew there'd be a catch. "What, I have to kill someone or something?" He asked. "What? No! All you have to do, Beyond… Is keep quiet about this interview. Don't tell anyone about this deal, and you can't tell anyone about, um… Me doing this for Kira. Do you promise?" The model had lowered her volume, forcing him to lean closer. He nodded wordlessly, still in disbelief. "Let's shake on it, then!" Misa put her hand delicately through the bars. "Well?" She prompted, when he made no move. "…" Beyond sighed, taking her hand in his own calloused hand. "Great! So Misa Misa will be going now! Bye-bye, Beyond! Nice meeting you!" Misa raised her volume, as she said farewell. As if on cue, the guards made their way to her.

"Wait!" Beyond hissed, and she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked politely. "I don't – I don't believe you're doing this just to 'make up for my hurt feelings'," He quoted. "I believe there's another different reason, Misa Amane," He told her. Misa shot a quick look to the guards, who were still a long way away. "I knew I couldn't fool you," She smiled that smile that had begun to attract him. "I'm also counting on you not to tell anyone about this – because I love Kira, and I'd do anything for him. If I messed this up; then I won't be the only one who's caught. Kira would be caught too, and Misa Misa won't have that!" Misa turned around in her high heels and walked towards the guards, who accompanied her out. Beyond stared at her retreating figure, accompanied by the guards.

Beyond could still smell the faint traces of her perfume in the air. He still had his doubts about the bargain they made. But even Beyond had to admit it. Deep, deep, very deep down inside his heart – he was quite smitten with Misa Amane.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter. :D I'll be updating very soon, once I finish my exams. Review and tell me how it was, people. Updates need reviews, right?<strong>


End file.
